gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaguya Nanbu
Kaguya Nanbu (楠舞 神夜 Nanbu Kaguya) is one of the main protagonists of Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier and a supporting character in its sequel EXCEED. Profile Princess of one of the countries in the Endless Frontier, "Kagura Amahara". As one from the House of Nanbu, she is descended from both royalty and warriors. Kaguya is skilled with her giant "Colossal Blade Type-5" as well as the use of her inherited mystical arts. She has lived a sheltered life and can be quite naive, but she has an honest and warm personality. Having set out on a coming-of-age journey, she met with Haken, and fought alongside him against the Einst, as well as other threats that have followed them. As she is both extremely attractive and very glamorous, she tends to attract a lot of (male) attention wherever she goes. Story Endless Frontier Kaguya is a princess in the world of Kagura Amahara, part of the Mugen Frontier. On her eighteenth birthday, she decides to undergo a cultural coming-of-age journey across the worlds of the Frontier. Her first stop is Lost Herencia, where she ends up making her way onto the wrecked ship called Mai Tierra, and lucks into figuring out the password to one of the crew quarters on the ship, where she takes a nap, until she is discovered by Haken Browning and Aschen Brodel. Crossover Appearances Capcom VS. Bandai-Namco: The Battle of Legends Kaguya is one of the characters from Bandai Namco side, her rival is Juni from Street Fighter. Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds Kaguya appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Haken Browning. Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies Kaguya appears as a Solo Unit. Project X Zone III (RedTheHedgehog140) Kaguya appears as a Solo Unit. Project X Zone 3: The Azure Eclipse Kaguya appears as a Solo Unit. Project X Zone 3: The New Legend Kaguya appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Haken Browning. Project X Zone: Fight For The Future 20XX She is one of the characters from Namco side. DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice She is one of the MANY guest characters. Heroes Infinity She is one of the characters from Namco side. Trivia *The five attacks in Kaguya's learnset correspond to the Five Impossible Requests of Kaguya-hime, as told in the Tale of the Bamboo Cutter (Taketori Monogatari), from which many aspects of her story are drawn. *Kaguya's family name comes from Kyosuke Nanbu. She also has a similar two-tone pattern to her hair as Kyosuke's, only the lighter portion of Kaguya's hair is red. *Kaguya share similar personalities to Excellen Browning like her care-free and cheerful personality. *Kaguya is one of the two characters who references Sänger Zonvolt as she calls herself "Aku wo Tatsu Tsurugi"; the other being Haken Browning. Her sword, which is called 護式・斬冠刀 (Goshiki Zankantou) "Lit. Type-D(efender) Crown-cleaving Blade," bears the same name as Sanger's weapon of choice for his own various units. *Kaguya's large breasts (noted by Aschen to be around 100cm) often becomes a subject for many of the game's sexual innuendos and has earned her nicknames such as "Dairy Princess" and "Princess Bounciful". *Kaguya is featured in the 3DS crossover game Project X Zone, partnered with Haken and his Gespesnt, as well as together with Sänger. Category:Monolith Soft Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Super Robot Taisen Category:Super Robot Taisen Endless Frontier Category:Super Robot Wars Endless Frontier Category:Endless Frontier Category:Project X Zone Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Humans Category:Princesses